Droobles
by Viiranen
Summary: Few ultra short 8027 drabbles.


TYL!8027

Wrong

Yamamoto is touching him everywhere and he won't stop no matter what Tsuna is saying "Please, just once" is what Yamamoto keeps saying and kisses him deeply.

And Tsuna can't pull away. Ten-years-older Yamamoto is too strong, too big, too sad when he looks at him with those eyes. Tsuna can't move. Not even when Yamamoto grabs him... down there. Not even when he wants to pull away from the older man.

He can't move because this is Yamamoto. And only time Tsuna has ever seen that heartbroken look the man now has, was on the rooftop so very long time ago. Because if Tsuna pushes him away now he can't but think what horrible things he might force the man into doing to himself. So it is okay and Tsuna let's Yamamoto do other kinds of dreadful things to him instead.

It doesn't stop feeling wrong though.

TYL!80TYL!27

Alone

These days all Takeshi does is wait get to spend time with Tsuna. Alone.

When they are alone all of Tsuna's attention is only on Takeshi, and on him only. No Hayato for Tenth to be look after so in case he doesn't blow up anything. No Sasagawa-sempai to scream in his little brother's ears and to distract him. No Lambo begging for bigger allowance from Onii-san. No Hibari looking to to fight the omnivore. No Mukuro to toy with the Vongola's mind.

No Haru, Kyoko or Mamma to have Tsu-kun to ask what does this taste like, what looks the best. No Reborn telling Dame-Tsuna what he is doing wrong and shooting him in warning.

No-one else but Takeshi and Tsuna. When it is just the two of them and gives him the smile that tells him all is well, Takeshi'll feel like Tsuna really is the Sky, the Galaxy, his very own Universe. Tsuna might actually believe him and smile that peaceful smile of his. And Takeshi'll fall head over heels all over again.

TYL!2780

Strength

When Ten Years Later Tsuna comes out of the smoke Takeshi feels unneeded. This Tsuna is strong, confident and gorgeous. He has the world at his beck and call. This Tsuna doesn't need a teenager's help when he already has everything.

So as to not be thrown away by his Tsuna, Takeshi swears to grow stronger, forever. So that his Tsuna will always need him.

8027

Answer

Yamamoto Takeshi is in love. He is in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is unfortunate for Tsuna that Takeshi refuses acknowledge Tsuna's rejection.

2780

Showers

Tsuna doesn't shower in school. Ever.

After every gym class he just puts his uniform back on and rushes out as fast as he can. His clothes stay sweaty for rest of the day.

That's because Tsuna's scared someone'll notice how he keeps looking too long at the wrong places. And after that someone'll notice that how whenever he is talking about Kyoko-chan that all he wants is to be friends with her instead of having a together kind of together with her. He's scared someone'll notice how he smiles when Yamamoto is close by. So much more easily.

Because he is scared that if someone notices, allof his friends will leave and he'll be all alone again.

So Tsuna doesn't shower at school. Ever.

7280

Colours of the rainbow

Tsuna has never been more injured in his life. There's a bullet hole right through his left lung, right below his beating heart. He's drowning in his own blood. It hurts to move and blood pools in his mouth like some nasty medicine. Except he can't remember ever tasting anything like it. Kind of sweet and metallic. Either way he just wants to kneel over and stop worrying.

But there's fighting everywhere. Don Malvagio isn't dead and Tsuna refuses to die when a bastard who enjoys the kind of things Tsuna can't even think about without feeling disgusted and filthy, keeps on breathing.

Tsuna keeps on moving purely on the power of his dying will. The fight ends after the world explodes into white.

It's three weeks later and Tsuna is trying to convince Yamamoto that he should be going home instead of staying with Tsuna in the hospital. Isn't his father worried? Instead Yamamoto laughs telling him not to worry, him and Gokudera aren't leaving and they will do their hardest to make sure Tsuna isn't going to get more hurt or in need of something.

Maybe it's because he isn't in Hyper Dying Will Mode anymore, maybe he'd gotten a concussion. Maybe Tsuna really was that stupid and hadn't noticed he was in love. Nothing changes the fact the only reason Tsuna was still alive, was because he had been thinking his Rain Guardian during the fight, keeping the fire on his forehead brightly lit.

8072

Reconsider

Yamamoto keeps his eyes locked on those glowing orange eyes and that face with that snarl still on. The power is addicting, Tsuna keeps clawing at his back in a good way still unsure if he wants this, and Takeshi doesn't know if he'll be able to let him go either way.

But then something just clicks and both of them are moaning, grinding, coming closer and closer to each other. There are no clothes left on either anymore and they keep getting ever so closer.

It takes a sweet eternity and they're both back on earth. Tsuna's eyes are losing their glow and Takeshi doesn't want him to leave. Because when Tsuna goes back from this kind, strong, monster and leaves behind the kind hearted coward he is, Tsuna'll go and leave Takeshi all alone. Leaving Takeshi thousand times more afraid than Tsuna will ever be.

Maybe there won't be a next time after all.

TYL!7280

Can't change the history

Decimo waves his hand so that rest of the familigia knows to leave him and the time travelling swordsman alone. Little Takeshi-kun hasn't left his gaze from the terrifying man that keeps reminding him of the sunrise. And at this Tsuna smiles that heartbroken smile.

If he had known back then that the baseball star of Namimori had been in love with him, he doesn't know how many things he would have had changed. He probably wouldn't have kept pining over Kyoko for as long. Maybe he could have escaped Vongola? Or perhaps they could have been happy together in this Hell. Who knows, too many regrets now.

And that is why Tsuna kisses the young swords man sweetly on the mouth and tells him that there are no limits, not even the sky, when you are in love. And if there are they are beyond what you can imagine. So tell to the past me that you love him or you will never get that ball of ice out of your chest.

Then the boy vanishes with a cloud of smoke and is replaced with a man with so much sorrow and yearning in his eyes it hurts.

Because you can't change the past.

But you can shape up the future, thinks Yamamoto Takeshi when he kisses his best friend ten years earlier in another world and time.

TYL!8072

Forest

Takeshi was used to the feeling of falling when it came to Tsuna. It's just he never connected that feeling with being in love. Not when they were still kids. Not when they were adults. Not before or after his death. It would have taken Takeshi a lifetime of avoiding the truth to notice he was in love if Tsuna hadn't died like he did.

In fact he didn't figure it out even after Tsuna did die.

But he did notice he loved Tsuna more than life itself when he saw, what he always considered the epitome of hope in the forest just outside Vongola headquarters. Tsuna, in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

Even when it wasn't his Tsuna, it was still the very person his life had been orbiting for the last ten years of his life. One way or another. The reason he was alive, the person he was still living for, the reason he lived or, it was always Tsuna. One and the same.

And here he stood years younger than before, alive. This boy who was and wasn't Tsuna brought him hope for the future. He also made Takeshi realize why he hadn't been able to breathe properly for a good while now.

And after this whole thing with Milliefoire was over Takeshi would make sure to meet up with his Tsuna again as soon as possible. No need to hold back that reunion.

TYL!802780

Dream world

Neither of them is willing to give in to the other's demands. Not even when they're the same person. Not with this.

Tsuna on the other hand doesn't know if he is having a nightmare or just a really weird dream. He's scared either way for both Yamamoto's, ten years older or not. In his mind they're equally terrifying.

And that is how the Dame-Tsuna ends up sharing a bed with two Yamamoto Takeshi's come the night.

TYL!278027

Nightmares

Tsuna has never seen his future self. He has heard the man is kind and strong in a way Tsuna is sure he'll never be. But now the impossible happened and the two are face to face. And the weaker, less calloused Tsunayoshi can't recognize anything about himself on the stranger. He isn't kind, but used to acting like man on reflex. He isn't strong, but a broken thing that has been put together times too many. He isn't what Tsunayoshi wants to be, but what the Vongola needs.

Hollow man says something and Tsuna notices the tears that fall. He's scared of the strange hollow man in front of him and he doesn't know where to run. The stranger with his face and name looks around and stops. Like his world has as well. Yamamoto is confused as to why Ten years older Vongola is acting so strange. Soon enough everyone is confused, out of touch as to what is going on, and all the while Vongola looks at Yamamoto like a ghost.

Then he disappears and Tsuna drags Yamamoto away from everyone.

"Promise me you'll never leave me!" Yamamoto is taken aback by the absurdity of it all and nods. He might not know what is going on but Tsuna does. Yamamoto left one way or another and Tsuna became that hollow thing that he just saw and it frightened him more than anything else. He doesn't want his stupid, stupid baseball maniac to leave him!

"Only if you'll call me Takeshi". And one of them smacks their mouths together, but neither is sure which of the two idiots it was.

TYL!728027

Coin rain

It's raining again. And all the money in the world makes no difference. The man is standing right there and Takeshi is scared. What is going on?

The place they are in is abandoned and he knows it is a dream. It still doesn't help to ease Takeshi's fears.

The man with a flame crown shining on his forehead and hands covered in steel, stands still and looks towards the heavens. It's supposed to symbolise something he assumes, but Takeshi doesn't know what.

Takeshi looks up as well and is startled when shining rain starts. Metal falls to the ground, with such speed that everything on it's way burns and bleeds and breaks.

Takeshi looks at the tall man and he hasn't moved, just closed his eyes. Taking the rain in. Takeshi on the other hand just wishes that making himself smaller will mean less metal rain will hit him.

Rain continues and screeching and clanging of metal goes on and on. It doesn't lessen and Takeshi feels like dying. He's bleeding and hurt from the gashes and blunt force. But it's a dream so he decides not to move still.

He doesn't wish to die until the metal rain comes covered in fire. It's hell and sky is on fire.

That is when the man opens his eyes as if he'd been enjoying a bit of summer rain. He moves his hands and the rain stops. The sky is blazing and warm like during a summer a day. The man looks at him and now Takeshi recognizes him. It's Tsuna ten years from now.

Tsuna opens his mouth slowly, as if forming his words will make more sense, when the last flaming piece of metal pierces his head and Tsuna falls to the ground in a dead heap. Hole right in between his eyes.

He can feel the tears forming in his eyes when he wakes up from the strange surreal dream.

TYL!278027 (#2)

Cuddles

Tsuna just wanted to cuddle with Chibi-Takeshi and ended up cuddling a Chibi-Takeshi and Chibi himself from the past. They were so adorable together. Tsuna just wants to squeeze the two of them to death. Thought not literally. They're just so damn cute! Even if they are just smaller versions of him and Takeshi.

Ten minutes later when Tsuna is back in the future, he calls Giannini to go and make something that'll lengthen the gender change bullet's effect time from a couple of hours to a good over nine moths. Because dangit! When he just wants to cuddle with Chibi-Takeshi's and Chibi-himself's, he shouldn't need to time travel to do it! He's the boss of Vongola! Boss of the bosses!

And so with Giannini on the job, Tsuna now only needs to somehow convince Takeshi to become a mother to a two or possibly more Chibi-Takeshi's and Chibi-Tsuna's. Maybe Tsuna could guilt trip him into doing it or...

Or if Takeshi won't do it then maybe being a woman might turn out to be an interesting experience?

728027

Split personality

Takeshi wonders if it can be called cheating when you're dating only one person. Because if it is, he knows he couldn't stop seeing either one of Tsuna's personalities.

Tsuna most of the time is just the cutest thing under the sky and his Hyper Dying Will self is the hottest, maybe even literally. Takeshi could go into detail, but everyone keeps saying he's no poet, so he doesn't.

Luckily Takeshi doesn't have to choose, and bends over, under Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will's ministrations.

TYL!728072

Maybe if you realized...

He never confessed. Not that it would have mattered, the whole family was going to press him into marrying Kyoko anyway, to make sure there was going to be an heir to the Vongola throne.

He never had the courage to say out loud what he was really thinking. About how he might have been attracted to men, instead of women. Not that it would have mattered with since it was in the end just a might be. Takeshi did find a pretty girl he liked enough to marry anyway.

Tsuna never considered that he could have loved someone more than Kyoko, because if he did, he might have made their life much worse. Because being gay in a world where the majority of your colleagues were heavily religious and hateful and being attracted to other men was seen as a weakness...

All his thoughts flow out of his head like water from a bucket hole when he sees how the past him looks at Takeshi. Were his eyes always that colour. No, it's the Dying Will. Or how Takeshi looks at him. He's sure he's seen that look before. When the man thinks no-one's watching.

But he doesn't want to think on it. But that's all his Dying Will is good for.

Realizing things he wouldn't otherwise.

TYL!807280

Hand holding when you're on fire

Takeshi once burned his hand badly enough to leave scars. He tried holding Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna once hurt someone he cared about, leaving them disfigured. He took hold of Yamamoto's hand while in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Yamamoto Takeshi once fell in love. Nobody told him how rejection could leave one so cold.

TYL!278072

Aw man...

So okay he might be a little pit pedo for Past Yamamoto and his past HDW self. But who isn't! They're both pretty hot (Pun intended).

–-

AN:

So _ilYamaTsuna7227li_ had a list of ways you could pair Yamamoto and Tsuna together. So I wrote shit drabbles for them! Because I am obsessed with these fictional teens', fictional lives *insert suffering* Never even finished reading the damn manga! Also; my OTP isn't actually 8027, but ~\*_Unrequited_*/~. It's just really hard to write unrequited with dead set consistency. The mini titles also have no meaning what so ever and some shorts here aren't even shippy! :/


End file.
